


Благодарность хатта

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Джабба-хатт, хоть и не владеет Силой, умен и умеет слушать свою интуицию.Поэтому, когда к нему в руки попадает джедай с младенцем... Это повод задуматься.
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 8





	Благодарность хатта

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 11, тема: Мафия

Сейчас, когда идет Война, всем нужно быть осторожными. Тем более, если от благополучия одного зависят жизни многих. Джабба не был дураком и тщательно следил за благополучием своей Семьи и своей вотчины.  
Поэтому прокравшийся на Татуин джедай с ребенком, особенно после заявления республиканского канцлера — пусть даже здесь и не республика — был опасностью. От него стоит избавиться, в голос говорили все его советники и соратники, но Джабба чуял, что надо посмотреть внимательнее.  
Интуиция Джаббу никогда не подводила.

Джедай — беглый генерал, какая ирония! — спеленутый лежит перед ним на полу. Ребёнок в пеленках ещё спит, его подчиненные были на высоте — как и всегда.  
Джабба задаёт только один вопрос:  
— Чей это потомок, Оби-Ван Кеноби?  
Пусть джедай упрям, но у него тоже есть умельцы. Джабба чует, что это важно.  
— Чей это потомок?  
Джедай молчит, седея под чуткими руками дознавателей.

Джабба задумчиво смотрит на танцующих твилек, но не видит их. Он размышляет.  
Джедай, тем более генерал — опасно. Республика ворочается, ей тесно в своих границах, и кто знает, когда Татуин войдёт в её состав.  
Но когда-то Энакин Скайуокер спас его сына. Что ж, теперь он сам даст приют сыну Энакина Скайуокера.  
И пусть кто скажет, что Джабба-хатт не может быть благодарным.


End file.
